A collection of 221b drabbles
by JimandPamfan
Summary: My writings in the 221-B format 221 words, last word starting with B . There will be a little bit of everything- fluff, AU, angst, etc.
1. Behave

When asked how they met, Sherlock and John tell very different stories.

"I met Sherlock at Harefield. He was a year younger so we didn't know each other. So, one day after lunch most of the students were outside in this courtyard and there was this loud, ungodly noise. It was like this screeching and grinding and explosion and then this girl started screaming and screaming.

"All of us heard it and this panic just swept through the crowd and everyone started running. It was like being in the middle of a riot, everyone was pushing and scrambling. I broke out of the crowd and kept running. I glanced over and Sherlock was next to me. So, the two of us were running together and that's when it hits me.

"Everyone heard the sound and started running. Everyone else heard it and started running away from it. Sherlock and I heard it and immediately started running towards the danger.

"So yeah that's how I met Sherlock. We were the only two kids crazy enough to run towards danger not away from it, and we've been running together ever since."

"John was a year ahead of me at Harefield. He put out my jacket when it was on fire and has been following me ever since trying to get me to behave."

* * *

_Author's Note_

_This is the first of many 221b drabbles. I thought I would start with a little AU._

_Many thanks to my beta JibberingThoughtsOfFle and my inspiration tsukinoblossom._


	2. Began Part I of II

"Come in Dr. Watson."

Dr. Mary Sutherland looked up from her desk and in an instant her professional smile and outstretched hand disappeared.

"My god, you're _Dr. Watson?_"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. When I saw your application I didn't think it would be _THE_ Dr. Watson that was applying for this job."

John hated it when he was recognized. After Sherlock's "suicide" last spring any comments from people had been overwhelmingly negative. No one cared that he had lost a part of himself on the pavement in front of Bart's, all they cared about was the sensational story.

Mary regained her composure, shook the doctor's hand, and sat behind her desk. "Well Doctor, your resume looks good; I suppose I only really have three questions. One, are you aware of what the position here would require?"

"I believe so. I held one very similar to it in 2010."

"Yes, so I see" she said while glancing at his resume, nodding. "Two, do you feel qualified for the position?"

"Yes."

"And three, would you like to work here Doctor Watson?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Congratulations. Can you start Thursday?" Mary set down his resume, reached over and shook his hand.

"Thank you. Thursday works for me. Um, Dr. Sutherland when I came in…" a rattled but pleased John began.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Part one of two. Post-Reichenbach and Pre-Reunion_

_Much love to my beta JibberingThoughtsOfFle_


	3. Believe Part II of II

"Yes, I recognized you. I read you blog, back when you updated it before…" Sutherland trailed off, unwilling to finish and not really needing to.

"I actually hired Sherlock a while ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, back in 08 my boyfriend went missing. Sherlock was able to work things out."

"He found your boyfriend?"

"In a way." An uncomfortable pause followed the cryptic remark. "You know about Michael Sadlier."

"Unfortunately."

"He wanted to interview me for that awful TV special. I turned him down." Mary suddenly looked far away. "Sherlock was kind to me at a time in my life when I needed great kindness." John looked pleased, but utterly confused at the remark.

"Kind? Are you sure that was Sherlock?"

"Oh I'm sure. He is a hard man to mistake." The two shared a giggle.

"You know, you are the first person in weeks that has had a single kind thing to say about him."

"You haven't seen the graffiti?"

When John replied negatively, Mary produced a small digital camera and began clicking through dozens of snapshots. Wall after wall from all over London was emblazoned with many "I BELIEVE IN SHERLOCK HOLMES" a few "MORIARTY WAS REAL" and even one "I FIGHT JOHN WATSON'S WAR."

"Sherlock Holmes still has friends out there, ones that know the truth, ones that believe. "

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Part two of two. Post-Reichenbach and Pre-Reunion_

_Much love to my beta JibberingThoughtsOfFle_


	4. Bully

**[Transcript of Therapy session of John Watson and Dr. Ella Jenkins]**

**[Page 6/8]**

**EJ: **The stuff that you wanted to say, but didn't say it.

**JW: **Yeah?

**EJ:** Say it now.

**JW:** No. Sorry I can't.

**EJ:** John?

**JW:** It's not what I didn't say it's… He was so…

**EJ:** So what, John?

**JW:** People called him a freak, or worse. Criminals, clients, detectives or complete strangers would say horrible, horrible things to him. When we first met, he was always so surprised when I'd complimented him. He always acted like people calling him a freak or a _machine_ didn't bother him, but…

It hurt. Every. Time. It hurt.

But, you know, he never let on. He always had a comeback and…

That last day. We were sitting in Bart's and I got the call about Mrs. Hudson and…

I yelled at him. I called him a _machine_, and I left. It was the last thing I said to him before...

He was my best friend, and in his last moments, I was just as cruel as everybody else. None of the times I said how amazing or brilliant he was matter because that _last time_ I hurt him just like everyone else. I can never...

He's gone and I can never, ever make it right. I was his final bully.


End file.
